When No One will Listen
by TeaFlower
Summary: They always say to be careful what you wish for... but who listens to them? Hiatus doesn't!
1. Chapter 1

TeaFlower Presents… because she's bored and has been obsessing over this idea for quite some time now…

**WHEN NO ONE WILL LISTEN**

**Disclaimer: Chrono Trigger and all related stoof don't belong to me. 'Kay? Anyways, this was thought of some time ago, and it involved Vincent Valentine. He don't belong to me, either. (though I wish he did… so I could say, MY Vincent!) But, it would get too confusing. So, I'm getting… someone else… MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA! (wow, that was long!)

* * *

**

Part One: The Cold Truth

All was well in the End of Time. Crono was happily humming the Chrono Trigger theme while shining his awesome katana of doom. Though, I don't see the reason to this. He'll just get it bloody again when he kills something. Marle was messing with her hair. Frog was… um… running around in circles… being chased… by Ayla… and Robo… yeah… moving along, Lucca was toying with her gun. Not a good idea, especially, when it was loaded. But… we look at none of them.

We look at Magus, who was staring at a wall. He was thinking about his life, the lives he took, why the heck he turned Glenn into a FROG and not a CAT (or a dog, you never see dogs in Chrono Trigger!), and all the other things he could've stopped, had he not been a nitwit. Thinking it over made him sad.

"Sometimes," he mumbled, before he yawned, "I think it would be best if I never existed. Cyrus would still live, Glenn wouldn't be attacked by rabid prehistoric women and robots, and… everyone would be happy…" Magus sighed, then fell asleep.

* * *

As all our heroes slept soundly, some unknown force went up to Magus. It laughed insanely, then poked Magus's forehead. Magus mumbled something about killer chickens, then stirred a little, but soon stopped. The evil thing cackled, then disappeared.

* * *

Magus yawned. What a weird dream! He could have sworn the armies of King Guardia the who cares?-eth were attacking him, Ozzie, Flea, and Slash. Slash was sucking his thumb, Ozzie was dancing to something, and Flea blew up. The soldiers were KILLER CHICKENS! Ah, well… just a crazy dream.

Magus stood, adjusting his gloves. He looked at the sleeping heroes. Crono drooled, Marle made bebebe sounds, Lucca was muttering some science equation, Ayla looked like she was chasing something in her sleep, and Frog made a funny bubble thing. Robo didn't do anything funny because he's a robot. Magus laughed. He knew from experience that these guys could sleep through a volcanic eruption. There was only one way to wake this rag-tag group of vigilantes.

You have to flick the back of their head.

Magus walked over to Crono. It felt appropriate to flick him first. He didn't know why. He got behind him and got ready to flick.

"FLICK!" Magus squealed. (you guys know this is his favorite part of the morning now!) Though, he didn't feel the flick on his fingers. He looked. Then flicked again. And then he realized the problem.

His finger was right in Crono's head.

Magus blinked. He withdrew his hand. Nothing was wrong with Crono. Or his hand. Magus tried poking him, but his arm went right through the poor guy's head. He didn't even seem to notice.

"What the…?" he wondered aloud, then went to his usual next target. Lucca. But the same thing happened. That happened with EVERYONE, even the one he didn't flick (because his finger would hurt a lot), Robo! "What's going on here?" Magus asked, scratching his head. Then, Crono started waking up.

"Ugh… wakie wakie, everyone!" Crono called. No one made a move. Then, Crono looked like he just thought of something brilliant. "PANCAKES!" he screamed. Everyone instantly woke up. Magus growled.

"WHY DIDN'T _I _THINK OF THAT?" Magus screamed. He screamed so loud, his throat hurt. He glared at his allies.

They were still just getting up.

Magus didn't get it. His hand went through everyone, and now, he just screamed at the top of his lungs, and no one said anything about it! He can scream VERY loudly. He ran around, screaming in everyone's ears. No one noticed.

"What the cheese." Magus mumbled. "It's like… it's like… I'm not even here…" He shook his head. "Maybe the people of the past will recognize me. After all, I tried to KILL them ALL!" So, Magus ran to the Gates. They wouldn't take him anywhere.

"What? C'mon! Ugh!" He started hopping up and down on one. "TAKE ME SOMEWHERE, DAMMIT!" Magus was obviously ticked. But then he heard Crono's voice.

"Guys, let's go do something random!" Crono volunteered. Marle had to say something, though.

"Gimme back my pendant, first!" she demanded. Crono handed her the pendant. She slipped it over her head. And then, something blinded Magus for a minute.

"EEK!" he heard Marle scream.

* * *

_---Wow, that was random. I'm going somewhere with this, though. I hope. But, I hope you like this story! I am BACK, baby!---_


	2. Chapter 2: Insanity

**When No One will Listen**

**By TeaFlower**

**Disclaimer: Chrono Trigger and all related media don't belong to me!

* * *

**

_"Guys, let's go do something random!" Crono volunteered. Marle had to say something, though._

_"Gimme back my pendant, first!" she demanded. Crono handed her the pendant. She slipped it over her head. And then, something blinded Magus for a minute._

_"EEK!" he heard Marle scream.

* * *

_

Part Two: Insanity

Marle stared blankly at the person she saw near the Gates. He wasn't there before. He had pointy ears, long, blue hair, and a cape. Obviously, she was surprised. It looked like something hurt his eyes.

"Marle, are you okay?" Crono questioned. Marle blinked.

"Um… yeah… Can I stay here?" she asked.

"YOU ARE OUR WHITE MAGE!" Crono screamed. "YOU CAN'T STAY HERE! WE'LL DIE!"

Marle looked him in the eye. "I'm staying."

Crono grabbed Marle's wrist. "No, you aren't."

Marle pulled her wrist back and cast an Ice spell, freezing him. "Yes, I am." She walked away. Lucca grabbed Robo and Ayla and went off towards the Epoch.

"See ya, Marle." Lucca called over her shoulder. When Lucca had left, Marle put Frog to sleep.

"Wow, I'm being evil today!" she exclaimed. Marle then skipped over to the caped man.

Magus sighed. He could see, now. But, no one could see him. "Like looking in from a one-way window…" he mumbled, then sighed. "… I'm hungry." That's when he noticed Marle slowly approaching him. He blinked. Then blinked again. "Um… hi?" he offered.

Marle blinked. "Hi?" she replied.

"Um… how are you today?"

"How the heck did you get here?" Marle quickly covered her mouth after that question.

Magus stared blankly at her. "Um… well… uh… I… followed you guys… 'cause… Crono died… and you needed a leader… and… I'm awesome… so you kept me around… and… uh… stuff… ya know?"

Now, it was Marle's turn to stare blankly at Magus. "I don't remember you even being there! How could you have been there if no one could see you?"

"Good question! I remember it all, but no one else does! But AT LEAST YOU CAN SEE AND HEAR ME!" Magus screamed.

"W-what's your name, Mister NonExisty?" Marle asked. Magus stared at her.

"I don't exist? … well that sucks. Magus, master of magic AND most kick-ass optional character our beloved author has ever seen! … AUTHOR, WHY THE HECK ARE YOU MANIPULATING ME?" Marle blankly stared at Magus.

_I'm manipulating you because you, my dear Magus, are a puppet. Well, not really. I'm just bored._ I replied.

"… whatever." Magus mumbled. "How the heck am I gonna go back to existing?"

* * *

_---Man, no one comes to Chrono Trigger fanfiction anymore! What a shame… I heard they were remaking the game!---  
_


End file.
